Bladder Based Dorks
by Dallie Alegrita
Summary: The night before, Cronus and Meenah had gone on an actual successful date. They go back to his hive for a little romp, and she indulges him in some kinks she never thought she'd be into, but finds herself enjoying. One shot. Cronus Meenah. Daddy kink and water-sports. Told in second person, referring to Meenah. A Cronus version may be coming! Just explicit porn/fanservice.


You felt almost prideful in the way you made Cronus squirm underneath you, his hips writhing up against your piss stained panties that were now wet with something other than the warm fuscia stream that wetted his pants, through them and to his breifs. He pulled his pants down enough under you to feel it on his skin, groaning into the kiss with you, ignoring your smug little shit eating smirk that he felt against his lips. All the time he had spent hitting on you, begging you, was all water under the bridge now. You were too lost in the sensation of the bulge underneath you, reveling in how hard you had made him, how desperately he kissed you and bucked his hips up, wanting to jerk off, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. It felt so fucking good, and he knew that other people would call the two of you disgusting.

And maybe that just made it all the hotter.

You felt yourself losing it in the sensation of Cronus, and though you might not admit it, she was getting rather hot under the collar. But you didn't need to admit it. He knew how hot you were getting by the desperation in your kisses and the wetness across your thighs. He knew by your lewd moans and quiet advances, what you wanted.

But not yet.

Not until you were done covering his lap with piss. And he didn't care how gross it sounded, it felt too good to care. And you slowly felt yourself falling under the influence of your horrible teenage libido and oh god, it felt so fucking good. Did he know you'd like it? Or was he being selfish? ...

Did it matter?

He moved his hands, causing you to stop the stream pressing through your panties for a moment, leaving your nook uncovered and pressed up against his briefs, those torturous layers of soaked clothes clinging to the both of you in all the wrong ways, the kind that wanted you to lose your pride for just a few moments to be railed. You wanted him to pound you, to take you and to fuck you like you were the hottest piece of ass in the bubbles. Which, you were; but it was hardly lady like to be found pissing on a man, letting him ever so slowly spread your legs and even wetting his shirt with the salty fuschia liquid. But when did you ever care about being proper? Never. But the title so fit you to him, you were so gorgeous, even when you were in a place where you'd be called disgusting, or a whore. But you were neither of those things to him. You were fucking hot, you were gorgeous, you were goddamned perfect. The two of you stopped giving a fuck what others thought a long ass time ago.

He acted like a bitch in heat, groaning and writhing and begging and humping at you,his hands eagerly begining to grab onto your ass and breasts that fit oh so perfectly in his hands. The way he begged for you, "Oh, fuck, Meenah, let me get inside you", just made you more horny. It kind of made you feel like you were a fucking empress, making this guy, no, this man of a troll beg for you like some kind of horny preteen. Watching him fall to his knees for you had always been amusing, but now, as you were with him in a matespritship, it was fucking hot. You loved seeing him like this.

But that didn't do anything for the aching in your nook.

As you finally let the last drops of your bladder empty on top of him, the hem of his shirt stained with your color and smell, and you could tell just by his closed eyes and low moans just what it did to him.

When you finished, he practically ripped your clothes off you, then did the same, his abs teasing you and begging to be fondled, his own hands hungrily groping and touching you, smothering you in a deep, hot kiss. "God, fucking shit baby, you're so hot. Can you do something for me?", he asked breathlessly, clamoring to get his jeans completely off and climbing on top of you, torturing not only you but also himself by only running across the entrance of your hot, wet nook.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ, Cro, what is it?", you ask hastily, reaching a hand down to rub your clit as he messily kissed you, nibbling at your fins and animalistically feeling you up.

"I vwant you to call me 'daddy'", he groaned into the crook of your neck, the familiar place where he usually found himself, giving you hickies a plenty, sucking and licking at your beautiful skin. He could never get enough of it, even as your nook begged and his bulge hardened, he couldn't ever keep his hands off you.

"Wh-what?", you stammer, not understanding.

"Just do it, baby. Fuck. Please..." He groaned, moving his hips against you now, moving on top of you and knowing the silk highblood sheets that you laid on would become stained even worse with something other than piss.

The first time you ever called Cronus daddy, your voice was weak. You didn't know what it meant at first. It sounded... odd. But still hot. You didn't know why, maybe it was just because you called him that. You could call him a seahorse fucker, and it'd still be hot because it was Cronus. As he kissed you though, as he licked you and made you lose yourself once more in all the erotic sensations of having sex with an Ampora, you found yourself moaning louder. "Daddy...", you say quietly at first, voice almost shaky.

"Louder, baby", he groaned, slowly inserting his hot, thick bulge inside you. His voice was gruff and needy, planting himself on top of you and starting to move his hips, his bulge exploring that hot, familiar, but still amazing nook.

"Daddy!", you groan, right in his ear, his fins visibly twitching and going violet. As you moaned this, you found yourself learning what it meant. If anything, it just meant 'Cronus'. You knew that you could handle yourself. You've proved it time and time again. But... sometimes, it was nice to let your guard down.

And that's exactly what you did.

"DADDY!", you cry as he thrusts into you again, an obscene squelching sound going through the room as his pace picks up, pounding you again and again with that hard, thick bulge, the kind of bulge that no one could imitate. It was Cronus's and no one had ever filled you like he did. Pleased you like he did. And now that you indulged yourself in his kinks, and maybe the last one human, you found yourself enjoying them. You lost yourself once more as his bulge encased itself in your heat, writhing up against his bulge like a little bitch that needed breeding.

"Fuck, yes baby! Just like that. Come on princess, tell daddy howv you feel." Oh god, his voice. It cooed to you, and though it was sleazy, it called to you and it was so fucking hot. It was low, catering to your every little kink at once, so it seemed. Your naked bodies fit together so perfectly, perhaps only the way that two seadwellers' could.

He fucking railed you. He thrust into you until the base of his bulge was disappearing inside your nook, he picked up the pace until your breasts bounced each time. He didn't care that the bed was soaked with piss, kissing you so deeply, in such desperation, that it wasn't long until you cried out "Daddy!" again, barely able to function and thrust up as he pounded you, the heat of an orgasm building in your abdomen. You reached your hands behind him, digging your finely manicured fuchsia nails into his back, leaving scratches as you're pushed over the edge by a thrust that hit you in just the right place, finally spilling your genetic material over the sheets, Cronus following soon after and collapsing beside you.

He caught his breath, looking over at you.

"You knowv vwhat daddy means?"

"...I think so", you reply, though you weren't entirely sure. You knew it meant Cronus. And Cronus, though you wouldn't want to admit it, would protect you if he had to. You had proven you could handle yourself, but knowing someone had your back was different... Being able to just be you was nice. Letting your guard down. Trusting someone. It was new, but you liked the feeling. Daddy would protect... And he loves. He made you feel good. All things your pride choked back into your mouth.

"Okay... Come here babygirl." You moved with a grin over to his arms, burying your face into the crook of his neck, giving his shoulder a kiss as his arms encase you in comfort, your shorter frame clinging to him and making yourself comfortable against his slightly warmer body, the silk sheets covering the both of you, though they were still stained with the aftermath of sex and piss.

You can only nod as he holds you, the silence speaking wonders for you as he kisses your forehead. "I lovwe you, Meens."

"I glub-... I love you too. Dork."

Some obscure 1950's human racket played softly as you fell asleep, Cronus adoring your face and running his fingers through your hair for a few moments before falling into sleep himself.

Though, honestly, his dreams could never be better than the reality he had now.


End file.
